nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Swindler 2
|avatarsInGame = |description = Swindler is back for a bigger and better drop and roll puzzle filled game.}} Swindler 2 is the sequel of Swindler, released on November 21, 2012. It is the first Nitrome game to be Nitrome Touchy compatible upon its immediate releaseNitrome blog post: Swindler 2 Preview! posted November 15, 2012. As with the first game, the player controls a swindler that navigates primarily on a cord to help him reach the treasure chests in each level. This game was made a distributable game on February 27th, 2013. Controls Browser * Left and right arrow keys - Rotate the world * Up and down arrow keys - Move on the cord in the respective direction **Also used to detach the swindler from green goo * Spacebar - Pick up/drop a bomb/boulder Touchy * Tilt - Rotate the world *'Up and down arrow pad keys' - Move on the cord in the respective direction **Also used to detach the swindler from green goo *'Hand icon' - Pick up/drop a bomb/boulder Levels Swindler has twenty-five levels. Most involve the use of moving along the swindler's cord, which is able to press on switches and open doors. In later levels, the swindler is obligated to detach himself from his cord, thereby cutting off his air supply temporarily. Players need to re-attach the swindler to a loop for his cord before he can open the chest. Level 1 The first level introduces the basic controls via a speech bubble that appears above the swindler. The player should use the down arrow key to move down the column, until they pass a protruding ledge on the right. The player is prompted to use the left and right arrow keys to tilt the screen and the swindler's position. To travel down the next opening, the player can press and hold the right arrow key or tilt their device right until the swindler dangles into the next opening. After descending and crossing past the green slime, the player will encounter two enclosed areas, each with one puffing creature. The swindler needs to pass through these areas while avoiding the creatures when they turn orange. Once done successfully, the swindler can reach the nearby treasure chest. Level 2 This level introduces the mechanic that allows the swindler to detach from his cord and roll around the level. At the start, the swindler must pass through a narrow passageway with a loop at the beginning that forces him to tie his cord and move freely without one. The swindler should continue moving vertically until the player can see a block that has some parts covered with wall yellow goo. Flowers are found in the corners of this region, allowing the swindler to take extra breaths. The player should go through the narrow passageway beside one of the flowers. The swindler now has to travel through a curving corridor, where he will reach the next enclosure that also has wall yellow goo (on all four sides), except that there are several blocks that protrude from the wall. The swindler should enter through the shorter narrow passageway that has a flower at the end and another passageway completely covered in yellow wall goo. Players should burst this flower for another gulp of air, then travel through the hall. They will come across the chest, but the swindler is required to attach himself to the loop contained in an indentation to the left of the chest before they can complete the level. Level 3 The second turn of the winding passage the swindler starts in has one side of the wall covered in yellow goo. This area has a propeller yellow goo that, when approached, causes the swindler to be blown away from it. The swindler risks being blown into the wall yellow goo constantly throughout this level. When the player has reached the end of the first yellow goo-covered wall, they will encounter a second propeller goo enemy. They should rotate the level counter clockwise to continue downwards along another goo covered wall. The player should continue to rotate the level counter clockwise until the swindler hangs over a square-shaped enclosure with a switch in the centre. All sides of this place are covered in yellow goo, along with a propeller goo enemy that flies around. The player needs to wrap the switch using the swindler's cord, which requires a 360 degree turn around the switch. Once pressed, the door opens, and the swindler can proceed through the opening to the chest. Level 4 The player is introduced to the wheel, along with the slimy orange goo. For this level, the swindler is forced to hang his cord on the wheel, allowing it to turn. As the swindler descends while his cord is wrapped around the wheel, the two slimy orange goo barriers at the left and right ends start to come closer together, but retract when the swindler ascends. The player must extend the swindler's cord in order to wrap around the six switches necessary to opening the door. The player can wrap the cord around the first two switches counter-clockwise, then zigzag left and right to press the buttons that face in the corresponding directions. The last two switches can be wrapped around clockwise. While avoiding the orange goo, the swindler can descend to the chest and complete the level. Level 5 This level introduces orange blocks, which are deadly on contact with the swindler or his cord. One appears at the corner of a passageway that has its walls covered with some yellow goo, preventing the swindler from entering it with his cord. Instead, the player has to descend all the way down until they reach a loop for the swindler to detach himself from his cord. He can now continue down the corridor with patches of yellow goo on the walls. The player will encounter a flower, then a counter-clockwise and clockwise turn to roll through a narrower passageway with its walls completely covered with yellow goo. An orange block is found next to a star, and across from that, on a ledge, is a loop. The player needs to get the swindler to attach to that loop before the swindler can ascend and get the treasure. Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Level 11 Level 12 Level 13 Level 14 Level 15 Level 16 Level 17 Level 18 Level 19 Level 20 Level 21 Level 22 Level 23 Level 24 Level 25 Ending New features New features in Swindler 2 include loops and fruit. Loops are small metal objects that are found in some levels. When Swindler comes in contact with a loop, it will remove its rope. Now, instead of being held up by a rope, Swindler's spherical body is allowed to roll around the level. However, after a certain a mount of time, Swindler will suffocate and turn brown and red due to lack of air from his rope. Therefore, the player must then maneuver Swindler back to the nearest loop to reattach its rope, or maneuver it to the other new feature, fruits. Fruits are round plants that contain air that Swindler can breathe. If Swindler comes in contact with a fruit, it will return to its regular green colour and stop suffocating for a few seconds. Previews *'November 15, 2012' - Nitrome released a video showing the game's art style and a new mechanic not seen in the first Swindler that allowed the main character to detach from the cord and roll around the level. Nitrome Touchy version Swindler 2 was the first Nitrome game to be made Nitrome Touchy compatible the same day it was released (November 21, 2012). Like its predecessor, Swindler 2's controls involve the use of tilt to rotate the world, and on screen buttons to move the swindler up and down his cord, as well as picking up and dropping items. On December 20, 2012, a demo of Swindler 2 was released that could be played by those who have not purchased premium yet, this demo allowing them to try out the game's first two levels for free. Upon completion of the second level, the player is prompted to purchase premium for Touchy to continue playing the game in Touchy mode. Swindler 2 Titlescreen.png|Titlescreen Swindler_2_-_Nitrome_Touchy.png|Playing Swindler 2 with an Android device Swindler 2 Controls.png|Control pad. A button darkens when pressed. Trivia *Crawling orange goo was created for Swindler, but due to level design issues, as well as bugs that could not be fixed on time, they did not make it into the game . They were finally used in Swindler 2, although they only appear in one level. Notes Category:Games Category:Nitrome Touchy games Category:Action games Category:Platform games Category:Sequels Category:2012 games Category:Music by Dave Cowen Category:Distributable games Category:Art by Martin Wörister Category:Programming by Romain Macré Category:Miniclip games Category:Art by Markus Heinel Category:Browser games Category:Level-based games